


Chance Meetings Through Time

by tomatopudding



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler met the Doctor nine times before she found the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meetings Through Time

When Rose Tyler was one, her mum was stopped in the street by a man in cricket clothes with a celery in his lapel and told that she had a very lovely child.

When Rose Tyler was five, she was separated from her mum in the shopping center. A kindly older gentleman in Edwardian dress helped them reunite and refused to accept more than a simple thanks.

When Rose Tyler was seven, a man driving a canary yellow roadster waved at her at a stop light.

When Rose Tyler was nine, a man in a stovepipe hat standing on a street corner playing a recorder looked at her oddly when she tossed a pound coin at his feet.

When Rose Tyler was ten, she fell off the swing at the playground and skinned her knee. A man with a mop of graying curls and an impossibly long scarf gave her a jelly baby and a band-aid before helping her to her feet.

When Rose Tyler was twelve, she was carrying a science project to school. A man in a strange question mark vest came over told her that her theory about space travel was completely wrong, then promptly walked away.

When Rose Tyler was fourteen, a man in garish rainbow colors shared his equally multi-colored umbrella so that she could get to the bus stop during a rainstorm.

When Rose Tyler was fifteen, a man in a velvet coat asked her the way to Downing Street then sped off in the direction she had pointed out to him.

When Rose Tyler was eighteen, a man in a dark brown pinstripe suit with wild brown hair told her that she would have a great year.

When Rose Tyler was nineteen, a man with close-cropped hair and a Northern accent grabbed her hand and told her to run. They haven’t stopped running since.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, the order she met the Doctor was: Fifth, First, Third, Second, Fourth, Seventh, Sixth, Eighth, Tenth, Ninth


End file.
